JP-A-2013-076610 (PTL 1) discloses a technique relating to an acceleration sensor including a C/V conversion circuit in which electrostatic capacitance increases or decreases with respect to acceleration by applying sine signals having opposite phases to a pair of capacitance elements.
JP-A-2014-102172 (PTL 2) discloses a technique relating to an acceleration sensor including a C/V conversion circuit using a complete differential operational amplifier (fully differential operational amplifier). Specifically, an output signal from a pair of capacitance elements to which voltage signals having opposite phases are applied is input to the inverting input of the complete differential operational amplifier, and an output signal from a pair of fixed capacitor elements having the same capacitance as the pair of capacitance elements described above is input to the non-inverting input of the complete differential operational amplifier.
JP-A-2010-181207 (PTL 3) discloses a configuration of electrically separating a detection electrode and a driving electrode in an angular velocity sensor.